


Fear of rejection

by Friendlysociopath



Series: The wondrous adventures of Fluffles the wolf cub [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Protective Liam, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo is a fluffy puppy, Wolf Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: A story of a boy who accidentally turned into a black wolf in front of his boyfriend’s mother.Set after “Of picnics and companionship”.





	Fear of rejection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemigodWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodWolf/gifts).



> Thank you DemigodWichWolf for sharing your idea with me and inspiring this short little ficlet. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Set after “Of picnics and companionship”.
> 
> Again, it’s not necessary to read the previous stories but it’ll make easier to understand it.

“Theo, I’ve got your laundry! “Mrs. Geyer yelled, knocking once on the boy’s ajar door and pushing it open further, just as the child shifted into a... what seemed to be _Fluffles_?!

 

The boy, now turned-into-a-wolf looked up at the woman warily, tucking it’s tail between his legs, head lowered and ears flat aginst his skull, backing up slowly. His whole body language screamed distress.

 

“How... how is this possible?!” Mrs. Geyer covered her mouth in shock while looked at the familiar black wolf. Putting the clean clothes on the dresser she crouched down in front of the shaking canine.

 

“Don’t be afraid!” She said in a hushed voice. “I’m not gonna hurt you, I promise!” Getting closer, the wolf looked up at her, slowly taking one uncertain step towards the woman then another.

 

“Am I going mad?” She said to herself, raising a hand to stroke Theo’s flank but the wolf flinched at her movement... _Jesus, this is just a scared boy!_  Mrs. Geyer’s mind screamed at her.

 

“Is this real?” Theo let out a small yip at the words, as if saying _“Yes, I am a wolf and you are not crazy at all”._

 

“You gotta talk to me.” Whining, the wolf-child put his head in the woman’s lap. “You have to, I deserve an explanation! I know you are afraid but I promise you that you are safe here and we’re not gonna throw you out.” She explained.

 

Slowly, Theo’s shaking subsided and Mrs. Geyer felt the child relax in her lap. Or should she call him a cub? Because even if Theo looked like a grown man, that boy was still a child in the woman’s eyes just as her own son will be forever. Letting out a heavy sigh she got up and left Theo in his room. She needed to calm down before talking to the boy.

 

Mrs. Geyer didn’t have to wait long before a pale-faced boy, now all dressed in decent clothes appeared in front of her.

 

“Come sweatheart, sit with me.” She invited Theo to sit on the couch. “You know I don’t want to push you Theo. But I’ve let you into my home... So I think I deserve to know what happened to you.” She said, grabbing the boy’s hand gently, giving it a light squeeze.

 

After awhile Theo started talking. He let the words flow, he just couldn’t stop them. The chimera never had anyone to listen to him, at least not like that. Not without judgements. And even though he had Liam, this was different. He told her everything, from the Dread Doctors manipulating his young and innocent mind and him being put under the ground, to the day Liam saved him from his own personal hell. Mrs. Geyer listened to him silently, occasionally reaching up to wipe away a traitorous teardrop. She needed to be strong for the boy.

 

“I don’t even know myself anymore.” Theo whispered brokenly. “The only thing I’m sure of, is that I don’t want to lose this. I don’t want to lose any of you, especially not Liam.” Theo looked at her from the corner of his eyes, raw emotions storming in them, silent tears sliding down his face. He looked so much younger now, it broke the woman’s heart. She hugged the boy, slowly stroking his back as loud sobs racked his body.

 

“So what I gathered from all this... “she said when Theo’s sobs quieted down, slowly pulling away.” Is that you are something called a chimera and my son is a werewolf...” She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“You should have told me sooner.” She looked up at the boy, startling him, disbelief written all over his face. “I mean it! We would have worked something out or I, I-I could have helped when you boys needed it or I don’t know I just...” She shook her head. “You should have told me.” The woman stroked Theo’s cheek.

 

Mrs. Geyer got up on shaky legs and went to the kitchen. She heard the front door just as she poured orange juice into two glasses.

 

“Theo?! What happened, why do you smell _so hurt_?” Mrs. Geyer heard her son inhale deeply, sounding dangerously close to the way he did right before one of his IED episodes happened in the past.

 

“Calm down Liam.” She told him as she went back to the living room and handed Theo one of the glasses. “Go upstairs sunshine, have some rest.” She said as she stroked some stray strands of hair out of the child’s eyes and kissed his forhead. The chimera left with a shaky nod. As he glanced back from the stairs he was met by Mrs. Geyer’s reassuring smile.

 

Instead of his own room, Theo went into his boyfriend’s and sat down on the bed, pulling a pillow in his lap and hiding his face in it, inhaling deeply. He waited, trying to listen to the voices downstairs but couldn’t make out anything other than his own loud and scared hearthbeats. When Liam’s scent almost lulled him to sleep he heard the door slowly crack open, the soft footsteps of two socked feet, and finally felt the bed dip next to him.

 

“Are you mad at me?” Theo asked, slowly turning his head to look at his beloved werewolf.

 

“Not really... I mean maybe a little but you had no choice.” Liam sighed, leaning his head on Theo’s shoulder. “It’s just... I don’t know if you had a choice in telling her about me... But she is right, I should have said something way sooner.”

 

“She is awesome.” Theo rasped, voice rough from all the crying earlier. “I promise I’ll never let anything harm you or your parents, not as long as I’m around.” He whispered, burrying his nose in Liam’s hair. The boys had a long, sleepless night ahead of them, but despite the scent of various hurt feelings mixed in the air around them they knew that somehow everything will fall into it’s place.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to share any of your ideas with me because I might just turn it into a fic... :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my work. Again, let me know if you find any major mistakes, I’m not a native speaker and I don’t have a beta reader.
> 
> Find me on tumblr https://friendlysociopath.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. <3


End file.
